


Catastrophe

by 1The_Quiet_Samurai1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Adrian is OOC, Awkward situations, Bisexual Characters, Chloe doesn't "love" Adrian as she does in the show, Chloe is basically more of a bitch, Gabriel Agrest is an ass hole in this, Gay Characters, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, More realistic situations, More so than he already is, Not as many puns but there are still lots of puns, Physical Abuse, Plagg may be a little bit too but not as much, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Superhero Stress, They're not that bad though, Verbal Abuse, Violence, WARNINGS:, hopefully anyway, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1The_Quiet_Samurai1/pseuds/1The_Quiet_Samurai1
Summary: Adrian Agreste has been locked up home schooled for all his fifteen years. His parents are strict, but when his mother disappeared from the picture, his father became crueler.  Due to this, he lacks the general social skills that most people have.  He's fine with interviews and business people. But outside of that... he's got no clue whatsoever.One day things seem normal until his father drops the bomb that he'll be attending a normal public school!Will he survive?ORAdrian and Marinette basically switch personalities, minus the puns, and the shy awkwardness is turned up by like, a lot.





	1. Bombs Away

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry for the title. Had to do it.  
> Either way, first time writing for this fandom. Hope ya'll like it. :D

Paris is home to plenty of wealthy families. The Bourgeois family being one of them. The father the mayor of Paris, and his daughter, Chloe. Another well-known family is the Agreste family. Two parents with a son. The father Gabriel is a fashion designer having made his name known to the world. His wife unfortunately disappeared long ago when the child was very young. Only pictures remain. The son, Adrian has little memories of her. Since her disappearance, Gabriel has become stricter and crueler over time. Adrian barely remembers him being a decent father. He was practically raised by the servants of the house hold. His mother figure being his teacher, Madam Rosie. She was kind and loving. Adrian liked to consider her his mother. She taught him everything he knew. Things were fine for Adrian.

Until she took another job in another country. Then she left when he was four.

She left Adrian behind with his cruel father. He knew she wasn’t his real guardian, but it still hurt. Then came Natalie. She was stricter than Rosie. She lived up to Gabriel's expectations. She was hard, strict, and not at all motherly. Adrian now lost that figure. He's lived with Natalie as his teacher since. He hated it. Hated his life. But he understood what his father went through when his true mother disappeared. He felt that when Rosie left. He tries to not be bitter around his father. After all, it's not entirely his fault right? He's hurting, that's all that's happening. But it's hard. Really hard sometimes. Sometimes Adrian just wants to lay in his bed all day and cry. Sometimes he want to punch something so hard the physical pain takes away from the emotional pain.

But he moves on. He tries anyway. He tries hard. So does his father. So does Natalie.

Adrian no longer wants to get attached to anyone. They'll only leave and cause pain. He doesn’t want pain.

However, sometimes Adrian longs for a friend. Someone to talk to, to play with. To be happy with. But he doesn’t know how to make friends. He freezes when he decides to try. He's scared. Scared they'll leave. It doesn’t make it any easier. Eventually he gives up accepting that he'll never make any friends. He'll grow up just like his father and take over his fashion industry, despite not having an interest in it. That's the plan set out for him. He'll go through with it. He'll have no choice.

* * *

 

One day he woke up and the day began as usual. It's Monday so he has to be ready for homeschool. Another boring day of sitting alone with Natalie in the dining room. He goes down stairs and plasters a fake smile on his face like usual. Only this time it's different. His father is talking with Natalie seriously. Hm… His father notices him and nods. He nods back.

“Adrian, good of you to join us this morning.” Gabriel said. No smile. No shine in his eyes. No love. “Natalie and I were just discussing something of importance that includes you.”

“Oh.” Adrian responded. He didn’t know how else to respond. It was always so awkward with his father. He tried to not let it show though.

“Natalie has made some good points that there is only so much she can teach you. You have learned well. You surely know everything she has taught you until now.”

Adrian nodded and sent a quick glance Natalie’s way. Her expression was blank as always. Just like his father.

 _Perhaps they should marry._ Adrian erased those thoughts. Gabriel Agreste would probably never marry ever again. Not since…

“Now we believe it is time. You are of age, and know enough to keep up.”

What was he talking about? Keep up with what?

“As of tomorrow morning you will be starting at a public secondary school.”

Oh. Well. That’s a bomb if Adrian’s ever heard one. He just froze up. Public school? He doesn’t know anything about that! Sure he knows enough to keep up with the assignments but… but… what about the students? He’s heard some horrible stories from Chloe, the only person his age he’d even consider a friend. Which, he doesn’t really. They talk sometimes when their fathers meet. Chloe does most of the talking. Adrian merely listens, or even sometimes _acts_ like he’s listening. Some of the things she says are quite mean and annoying. Adrian doesn’t see much appeal in her. She’s the most spoiled brat he’s ever met. So when _that’s_ his only form of a _friend_ … yeah he has no experience. But Adrian making friends doesn’t seem to be on his father’s list of goals set out for him. So it must be something else.

“Um… okay…” Adrian stuttered awkwardly. “Why?”

“Why? Did I not tell you Adrian?”

“Yeah but-”

“No buts. Starting tomorrow morning you will be going to Collège Françoise Dupont Secondary School. It’s the same school that Chloe Bourgeois is attending. It’s the only one in the city that meets to my standards for a public school. You will begin classes at nine o’clock and end at three. You will go with your butler, there and back. No _scenic routes_ whatsoever. You will do your homework as soon as you come home. Unless you have one of your other lessons to attend. As for the photoshoots, they will be scheduled around school so you will not miss a single class. If you have to be absent please inform Natalie. She will inform the school and get your assignments and notes. _And_ , you are to do as you are told. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” Adrian said.

He didn’t really. Why now? Why was this happening, _now_? Why not earlier in his life? He could have made friends! He could have…

He could have done so many other things. He could have learned more about people outside of businesses and contracts. He could have avoided his depression, anxiety, and awkwardness as a whole. Possibly anyway. A part of him hated his father for doing this so late. But a part of him was grateful he was doing it at all. He could have been homeschooled his entire life instead. Never meeting other people outside of work. Never possibly making friends.

Just the thought of making a friend alone was enough to make Adrian feel exhilarated and nervous at the same time. Would he even be able to make a friend with what little he knows about social interactions? He had no idea.

“Very well. You may continue with Natalie for today, concluding your lessons with her. Carry on.” With that said, Gabriel gave a final nod to Natalie, who nodded back, and left the room.

“Please take your seat Adrian. Let’s continue where we left off Friday.”

“Yes ma’am.” Adrian mumbled robotically. The rest of the day went by in a blur of lessons and mixed emotions. He didn’t know how he should feel about attending an actual public school for the first time in his life! Nervous? Scared? Excited? Sick? It appeared that it was going to be sick as his stomach was in a bunch of knots that felt like they’d never get untied. He barely slept that night. The morning came faster than he’d hoped for.

* * *

 

Adrian woke up to his alarm. This was it. Today was the day. He was going to start going to a _public school._ He didn’t have anything against them. No. He just…

He had no idea what kids his age were like aside from Chloe. He was sure that not everyone was like her, so… what were they like? Heck, what was public school like? What was…?

Screw that. He was about to find out! Adrian swallowed nervously and got ready. A while later he met his butler downstairs and they climbed into the car. The ride was quite. Most car rides were. But Adrian’s mind wasn’t quiet. And his stomach wasn’t calm. He felt sick. He considered faking sick… but changed his mind. He was too curious for his own good sometimes. Curiosity killed the cat was the saying after all. Adrian swallowed as they got closer. He clutched his bag tightly.

“Sir?” his butler said, bringing him back to the present.

They were there already. Guess he didn’t live that far away. He swallowed nervously. Shaking a little he stepped out of the car.

“Adrian.” Adrian turned back to look at his butler. “I wish you luck.” His expression was that of empathy. He knew how little experience Adrian has with socializing. Not trusting his voice, Adrian nodded. Finally he turned and entered the building.

The place was already buzzing with students. Adrian tried to search for Chloe but she wasn’t around. Her locker was probably further away. A few students turned their heads and recognized him for his photoshoots. Adrian nervously avoided eye contact. He should probably head to his locker. He dug out his schedule which had his information on it. Okay his locker was on the second floor… he started heading towards the stairs. He only got lost once when he completely missed his locker and kept walking. But he found it again. Hopefully classes will be easy to find.

“Adrian! _There_ you are! Come _on_ , we have homeroom together.”

The familiar shrill voice gave him shivers. Crap. If only he knew someone else. Or had a different class. But he didn’t. Adrian quietly sighed.

“Hi Chloe.”

The girl smiled, a fake smile, and scoffed.

“You wore _that_ on your first day?” Chloe said taking in his appearance.

“Yeah, it's what I usually wear. What's wrong with it?” Adrian glanced down at his clothes. Je didn’t see anything wrong. Bit Chloe had always found a way to insult him. When they were kids he might have thought Chloe had a crush on him. Clearly she didn’t know if she ever did.

“What's wrong? They're so last year!”

Adrian stared at her blankly. “Yeah… that's when I got them?”

Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes. “ _Whatever_. My father told me to order you around today so follow me.”

“Eh hem, um…” Adrian just noticed a redheaded girl standing next to Chloe. She was carrying two bags and two stacks of books. Well, Chloe's slave then. “Actually Chloe, he said to _show_ him around. Not order. Besides you already have _me_. Your best friend! I’m Sabrina by the way.”

“Ugh, yeah whatever. Fine, come on already.” Chloe scoffed.

Chloe and Sabrina took off and Adrian just barely had time to close his locker and catch up. He walked into the room just behind the girls. He swallowed. Where should he sit? He scanned the room, still avoiding eye contact and saw that the only empty spot was in the front row. The boy beside him glanced at him, but immediately went back to his conversation with the two girls behind them. Adrian felt his face heat up. Everyone in this place already knew where they stood. Already had a group of friends that they've probably known forever. Adrian tried to not let his feelings show. He tried to use the mask he wore for interviews or photoshoots. The Adrian that everyone thinks he is. Not… the real him. Adrian tried to calm himself down as they waited for their teacher. The other students chatted about mundane things. Adrian kept to himself.

“Alright, good morning class.” the teacher walked in. The class responded with good morning as she walked up to the front. The teacher looked… strict.

The class quieted and turned to the front.

“Adrian Agreste.”

Adrian stared at her blankly. He felt the boy next to him nudge him in the arm.

“You’re supposed to say ‘present'. Class roll call.”

“Oh. Present!” Adrian stood up quickly, raising his hand. He'd said that louder than he meant. Great. A few students snickered. Adrian blushed and sat back down.

“Chloe Bourgeios.”

“Present.”

Adrian held back a sigh. Five minutes in and he'd already embarrassed himself. Great.

“You okay dude?” the boy next to him- Nino- asked. Adrian nodded.

“Yeah. Fine.”

Nino looked skeptical but nodded. The rest of the morning went by smoother than expected. He remembered to say present a little more quietly for the other classes. Then came lunch. Adrian walked over to his locker and grabbed the lunch that was made for him. Now he had to find the cafeteria. Luckily his Locker turned out to be close by it. Lunch was uneventful. Thank God. He felt a little lonely sitting by himself, but he was too nervous to ask to sit with someone. But on the plus side, it gave him a good chance to observe his classmates. He learned a few things, but not enough to make him confident in himself.

After lunch he decided that Chloe either forgot about him, or figured he wasn’t worth her time. He was going to go with both. He managed to make himself late for fourth period by getting lost. He swallowed when he finally found the room. He knocked, a little shaky. When the door opened he was greeted with a young woman that looked nicer than his homeroom teacher.

“Oh hello, you must be Adrian. I'm Miss. Bustier.” The woman- Miss. Bustier smiled warmly.

“Um, yes. I-I kind of g-got lost. I'm sorry I’m late.”

“It's alright you're not late well, only because _I_ was late myself. It happens to the best of us. But, weren’t you supposed to have someone show you around?”

“Um…”

Adrian glanced into the room and instantly spotted Chloe across the room. The girl rolled her eyes at him. He could hear her scoff from across the room. Adrian blushed, embarrassed at the fact he didn’t know what to do.

“Ah, no matter. In that case, I can assign someone that's responsible enough. We can talk after class. Please take a seat, and welcome. I have to go deliver this folder to the library. I’ll be right back class. Rose, you’re in charge until I return.”

“Sure thing Miss. Bustier!” A shorter blonde girl in the back smiled widely, her voice high and bubbly. Adrian could see her being friends with everyone. Maybe… even him?

“Thank you.” Adrian said quietly. Miss. Bustier nodded and left. He avoided eye contact with the other students and sat down in the empty spot in the front row.  He felt someone nudge his shoulder. He looked over to see Nino smiling.

“Don’t worry about Chloe. It's not just you, she despises _everyone_. Even Sabrina. No one's sure why Sabrina puts up with her.”

Adrian smiled. “Thanks.”

“Nino.”

“Adrian.”

“If ya need anything don’t be scared to ask me.”

“Thank you…”

Adrian was shocked to say the least. He wasn’t sure if he'd ever gain a friend. Wait. Could he really call Nino that already? Maybe not. Acquaintance maybe? That sounded better to Adrian. Friends seemed like it was too soon. They'd only _just_ met and they talked like, twice all together. But an acquaintance was better than nothing right? Right.

“So you know Chloe right? How’d that happen? You seem like total opposites.” Nino said, glancing at the girl.

“Yeah… I wouldn’t say we’re _friends_. We just know each other really. Well, our dads know each other.” Adrian glanced over at her only to see her watching Sabrina put gum on someone’s seat.

“Hey! Chloe, what are you doing?” Adrian said suddenly. Without thinking, he stood up and walked over.

“Teaching _someone_ a lesson about respect. That’s all Adrian.” Chloe smirked and sat down in the seat behind Adrian. Adrian frowned. He knew Chloe was mean, but he didn’t realize she was also a bully. This wasn’t right.

“Yeah well it’s bullying. I won’t stand for it.”

“Whatever.” Chloe scoffed.

Adrian glared at her, and started to pry the gum off the seat. But as luck would have it, that’s when two other girls ran into the room.

“Sorry we’re late Miss- huh. Hey!”

Adrian looked back to see the two furious looking girls. One Latina, and one half Chinese. Both were glaring daggers at him.

“Uh- n-no wait!” Adrian stammered. Chloe and Sabrina burst out laughing.

“Ugh. Real original guys. Nice one you three.” The Chinese girl glared. She walked over to her seat as the other girl sat down in hers. Adrian blushed and felt completely helpless. He sat down when the Chinese girl shot a sharp glare at him. He looked down at the desk in front of him wondering what the hell he should do. The girls seemed pretty adamant at not talking to him, and looping him in with Chloe and Sabrina. He felt Nino’s gaze on him but didn’t look over.

“Adrian-” Nino however, never got to finish.

“Marinette wait, he was trying to help!” Rose said loudly from the back. Adrian looked back at her. She was standing up for him? They didn’t know each other. They haven’t even properly met! Why was she doing this?

“Serious Rose?” The Chinese girl- Marinette- looked at Rose as she walked down the steps towards her. Marinette looked skeptical as she glanced at Adrian who looked away.

“Everyone can back me up. He said he won’t stand for Chloe’s bullying. He was trying to take the gum _off_ the seat, not put it on.” Rose turned and smiled at Adrian. The smile vanished for a second and a new expression appeared on her face that Adrian couldn’t read. But it was gone as soon as it arrived, and the smile was back.

“Oh. I suppose I _did_ judge too quickly and didn’t let you explain. Not everyone that knows Chloe is like her. I’m sorry for looping you in with her. I’m Marinette.” Marinette held out her hand to shake. Adrian, still not fully understanding the situation, reached out and shook it anyway.

“Adrian.” He said quietly. He gave a small smile as Rose walked back towards her seat and Miss. Bustier came back in. Class began but Adrian kept thinking about the situation. Was that was friends did? He didn’t know if he could count anyone as a friend just yet. He’ll give it time.

* * *

 

“Adrian, Marinette, may I speak with you for a moment please?” Miss. Bustier said as the rest of the class headed out. The two students walked up to her at the front.

“It’s come to my understanding that for whatever reason, Adrian did not have anyone to show him around.”

Adrian glanced away, knowing fully well that Chloe had ditched him. Something stopped him from saying something though. He didn’t want to get anyone in trouble. Even if they deserve it. He’d feel guilty. It was just who he was and he couldn’t control it.

“That’s not true Miss. Bustier.” Rose’s voice brought him back and he glanced at her. “I saw him walking with Chloe this morning. She either forgot or she purposely ditched him.” Adrian blushed lightly and looked away. He didn’t notice the looks from the others.

“Ha, knowing Chloe I’d bet anything that it’s both.” Nino said coming up behind them. “But no worries. You’ve got us now Adrian.”

“Well, I know I can count on you guys to show him around and make him feel welcome.”

“Of course you can Miss. Bustier!” Marinette smiled.

Adrian didn’t know what was happening. They’ve all just barely met him, and are being so nice to him! His stomach did a weird twist, as he tried to process it.

Exiting the building, he internally sighed. So much for a good first day. Well, guess it didn’t end _that_ badly… He sat on the steps and waited for his ride. The others had left already, so it was just him and a few people he didn’t know. He watched them leave, sad that he couldn’t have the same life as them. Why’d he have to be so awkward? Why’d his dad have to be… his dad? Adrian frowned and looked down at the sidewalk.

“Rough day?”

Adrian jumped at the new voice. He’d thought everyone had left. Guess he was wrong. He looked up to see a boy only a year or two older than him. He briefly wondered if he was related to one of the girls in a few of his classes. They looked really similar. Dyed hair and all. Adrian realized he was staring, and didn’t answer his question.

“Um, it was… something.” Adrian blushed. He felt a little more nervous. He looked away from the boy to hide his blush. A part of him hoped the boy would just walk away, but another part wanted him to stay. He’d wanted to make friends right?

“First days are like that sometimes. But you’re in a great class with Miss. Bustier. They’re all awesome kids. Well, except Chloe. But you probably know that already. So, waiting for a ride?”

All Adrian could do was nod. He didn’t trust his voice. He felt… weird. Next to this boy. More nervous than usual.

“Mind if I wait with you? I’m in no rush.” The boy smiled and Adrian’s breath hitched. He felt warm. Really warm.

“S-sure…” he stuttered. His blush grew stronger and the boy smiled wider. Adrian couldn’t stop looking at him. It was just… something about him. His heart pounded.

“Hm…” the boy said thoughtfully. His gaze tore through Adrian. It was like he was analyzing him. “Your heart seems to be troubled. Like this.” The boy pulled what looked like a guitar Adrian hadn’t noticed off his back. He unzipped the case and pulled out a really nice looking guitar. Wow. So, he was a musician. The boy brought out his guitar pick and started playing. Adrian closed his eyes and listened. The strums of music… sounded like what he was feeling. Confused, nervous… lonely.

Sad.

When the boy finished Adrian could barely breathe. “Wow…” he said breathlessly. “How’d you do that?”

“Sometimes I find that music is easier than words. That’s why I like it.”

Their conversation was cut short when they saw an elderly man fall to the ground. His cane had tumbled a few feet away and the man was struggling to reach it. Without thinking Adrian stood up and ran over. He grabbed the cane and helped the man up.

“Ah, thank you young man. I think I’ll be alright for now. I believe your ride is here.” The man smiled kindly at him. Adrian tried to return the smile, but smiling genuinely… hadn’t ever been easy for him. He’d barely had a reason to smile. He usually gave a fake one to please others. He didn’t want to disappoint them. The man nodded and carried on his way. Adrian walked back and saw the boy walking over to him with a smile.

“Guess you have to go. You’re not at all what I expected Adrian Agreste. You sure are interesting. I hope to see you more often. See you around.”

So… the boy knew who he was all along. Did he actually want to be friends or was there another motive? Adrian had no clue. He climbed into the car and hoped that Gorilla couldn’t see his blushing face. He’d had enough embarrassment for one day.

Wait. That boy.

The boy might have known Adrian’s name, but- but… Adrian didn’t know _his_ name damn it!

_Nice going Adrian. The first possible friend and you don’t even get his name!_

Shit. Adrian gently banged his head against the window earning a questioning look from Gorilla. He didn’t care at the moment. He just felt so stupid. He turned and looked through the back window at the boy fading in the distance. Maybe they’ll meet again sometime.

He could only hope.

For the first time, he smiled. _Genuinely._

* * *

 

Before doing his homework he collapsed onto the bed, and buried his face in his pillow. He was confused, nervous, and he just didn’t know what to do!

He needed to clear his mind. Well, he had homework so might as well do that.

It didn’t help. He got it done, but his mind wasn’t clear of the confusion. He needed to do more research maybe. Yeah. Starting tomorrow, he’ll be more observant and hopefully he’ll learn a few more things about socializing and making friends. Man, he wished that there was some show that taught you about friendship. Not that he watched much television, but it’d help, probably.

Something outside caught his attention. Loud crashing noises and screams. Weird, what was happening? He got up and looked out. He couldn’t see anything from his window so he turned on the news.

_“The police have state that everyone must head inside and get to safety. This stone creature is violent, and won’t hesitate to hurt anyone in its way. Further statements from the police say that they will have it under control, but the citizens of Paris worry. So far there are no casualties or injuries, the area that the stone creature is in, has been evacuated. It’s currently rampaging through the downtown area heading towards the west.”_

“Whoa, insane! Is it an alien?” Adrian wondered aloud. Something else caught his eye, on his own table in front of him.

A strange small box shaped as a hexagon. He didn’t remember buying anything like it. Nor did he remember putting it on the table. Or seeing it at all before now. Weird.

“What’s this?” Adrian carefully picked it up and studied it. There were Chinese symbols on it. It was an older language though so he couldn’t read it with what he knew. “So weird…” he muttered. He saw that it opened up on one side. He carefully opened the box.

A strange green light nearly blinded him and he shut his eyes until it disappeared. Even weirder! Had Natalie given this to him? Or his father? Was it an heirloom? No, he would have been told if it had been any of those things but he hadn’t.

When the light disappeared he opened his eyes. In the box was a ring. Interesting. But what was more interesting was the creature just above the box. It looked like a toy, except that it was clearly alive. It yawned.

“Man, I hate being woken up.” It muttered. It talked. The thing talked.

“This… is a joke… right?” Adrian stared at the thing. The thing finally looked at him as if it were just noticing him. Which it probably was. “My dad is playing a prank on me. Hm, nah, he’s not humorous enough for that. Weird. What is this? What are you?” Adrian poked it in its cheek. It felt furry. It also looked like a miniature cat, with a giant head.

“Me? I’m a Kwami. So what do ya have to eat? Hey what about this?” the thing- Kwami- weird- flew around the room. It began trying to eat everything.

“Hey wait!” Adrian said. He needed answers damn it! The Kwami was way faster than him.

“Can you eat this? No. how about this? Ew, nope.”

“Can you just- hey!”

“Ooh shiny! Ew, can’t eat it.”

This was no good. He couldn’t run after it. But he had to catch it for answers! He couldn’t just have a weird alien thing flying around his room! Then he thought of something. He began climbing the wall, with a glass in his hand. He saw the Kwami fly by the couch. Ready, steady- now!

Adrian jumped and thankfully landed on the couch, with the Kwami caught in the glass like a bug.

“Oh come on what’s the big deal? I’m hungry!” the Kwami complained. He kicked the glass, sighed, and sat down on the couch below him.

“You can have food once you answered my questions.” Adrian said. The little being groaned, but seemed to comply with him.  After a while, Adrian had gotten some food from the kitchen, the cat wanted cheese apparently and he got as much as he could without seeming suspicious. “Okay. One, what the hell are you?” He asked as he sat down and put the tray of food on the table.

“Wow, language kid.”

“I’m _fifteen_.”

“Still a kid. But, to answer your question, I’m a Kwami. A god. I was created long ago along with other Kwami’s. For a long time we couldn’t interact with the humans until a powerful mage created items to help us communicate. Like this ring. Together we create a Miraculous. We grant special, specific powers to the holder of the Miraculous. This ring is the Ring of Destruction. When we’re combined, you'll be transformed into a superhero. No one will recognize you despite only wearing an eye mask to cover your face. It's a superhero thing. Like Superman? Yeah. You activate your power by saying Cataclysm.”

“Huh. Is that supposed to be a pun?”

“Yeah… the mage was _really_ funny.” the Kwami sighed and scratched behind its ear. He lifted a piece of cheese and surprisingly ate it all in one bite. The piece of cheese was as big as he was. Adrian didn’t question it as it probably had to do with the little guy being a god-like creature.

“So…” Adrian lifted the glass, freeing the little guy. “Do you have a name? Or is it just Kwami?”

“Plagg. Kwami is my species name.”

“Okay… so… what exactly are you doing here?”

“Hm? Oh that. You were chosen.”

“Chosen? For what?”

“Didn’t you hear _anything_ I just said? You're chosen to be the next hero. The next holder of the Cat Miraculous.”

Adrian stared at him. He… couldn’t possibly be a hero. There’s no way. Plagg watched him curiously, suddenly aware of… something. Adrian wasn’t paying attention to that. There was just no way. He had no skills to be a hero. He didn’t even know how to socialize properly without looking like a weirdo! He didn’t have any friends. Heroes always had friends. He had none. Heroes weren’t locked up in their homes all the time. He was.

Heroes weren’t failures.

He was.

“Kid?” Plagg said. He flew over and sat on Adrian’s thigh and looked up at him.

“I… you have the wrong guy. I can’t be a hero.”

“But you were chosen.”

“Well they were wrong! I’m not a superhero! I can’t be!”

“Why not?!”

“I’m not- not…” Adrian sighed. “I’m not good enough. I never will be.” His eyes drifted over to a picture of his father on the wall. Plagg followed his gaze and frowned.

 _“Looks like I’ll have to do some convincing this time. Interesting. First time for everything.”_ Plagg thought.

“Of course you are! You wouldn’t be chosen if you weren’t. Fate is almost never wrong.”

“But it is sometimes. And it is with me. I’m sorry. I just… can’t be a hero. Paris needs someone else.”

“Right now, Paris needs _you_. You won’t be alone, you’ll have a partner. They’re waiting for you to join them. Look.” Plagg pointed at the TV.

_“It seems that someone had joined the police in the battle against the creature now known as Stoneheart. A young woman in a red suit with black poke-a-dots and some special abilities this battle needs. Our only hope now is that she can help take down this monster.”_

Adrian swallowed. It couldn’t be him. He doesn’t have the skills or knowledge.

“You helped that man today without a second thought. You have the heart to be a hero! I know it. You just have to believe in yourself. Fate isn’t wrong this time. Trust me. Ladybug needs you to be her partner. Listen to your heart.”

Adrian closed his eyes. His heart…

Told him to go. That Plagg was right.

Adrian swallowed nervously. He opened his eyes and picked up the ring. He looked at Plagg who was smiling.

“Okay when you put the ring on say claws out.”

Adrian put the ring on his finger. He felt… something. Was that the magic from the ring? It had to be. Weird. This was all so weird.

“Claws out?” he said unsure.

“Oh, wait one more thing- Whoa!”

Before Plagg could say anything he’d disappeared into the ring. Adrian gasped as he felt a surge of power flow through him. He felt it gracefully travel through his entire body. He closed his eyes as more green light shone around him. He felt something about him change but he wasn’t sure what. When he opened his eyes he looked in the mirror.

“Whoa.”

He was no longer wearing his regular clothes and was now wearing what looked like a black leather bodysuit. Completed with a bell around his neck and an actual tail. He wore a black eye mask to match his suit, and on top of his head were a set of cat ears. Like he was part cat now. He then realized that on his belt was a baton of some kind.

“Plagg?” he said. The little god didn’t answer. Guess he can’t communicate when he’s inside the ring. Wait. Does this mean that he and Plagg merged into one being? Was that what gave him powers? Speaking of which, he wasn’t sure if he was the one who should have the Ring of _Destruction_. He wasn’t very destructive.

“Okay. Okay. Calm down. Breathe. You can do this.” He let out a deep breath.

“Probably.”

* * *

 

After a while he found himself at the battle scene by the Eiffel Tower. It’d taken a while to figure out how his baton worked, but he eventually got it. Stoneheart was now climbing the tower with two of his classmates in his hands, Chloe, and… Mylene? Yeah that was her name. That’s right, two of the boys had gotten into an argument earlier that day. No one was sure what it was about, but it looked intense. Chloe had only made it worse with her rude comments. That’s probably why she was here… Maybe this Stoneheart was one of the boys! That had to be it! Looking at the scene, he spotted the girl in red on the tower near Stoneheart.

He was still hesitant. What if he failed like everything else?

“Ah!”

Screams caught his attention down below. He saw some kids from his school were about to be crush by a falling car! And one of those kids…

That boy!

The scene from earlier played through Adrian’s memory. He couldn’t let that boy get hurt!

He leapt from the roof he was on and got his baton ready. He extended it and stuck on end just down in front of the kids where the car was falling. The car landed on the baton instead and Adrian used another building as leverage to push the car out of the way using his baton. He landed gracefully as the car crashed to the ground a few feet away from the kids.

Adrian breathed heavily. That was intense. Wait.

He looked back to see the kids gawking at him. The boy from earlier was smiling widely. Adrian’s heart pounded. They were safe. Safe because….

Because of _him_. He saved them! He did it!

He cleared his throat. Plagg said they wouldn’t know it was him under the mask.

“Everyone alright?” Adrian walked up to them.

“Yeah thanks to you! You were freaking awesome!” one of the girls, Rose, exclaimed.

“Yeah you saved our lives dude.” The girl next to her, Juleka, smiled.

“Ladybug needs help!” Rose said, pointing at the tower. Adrian glanced at it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see the boy giving him a look he couldn’t decipher.

“Go be a hero.” The boy said in the same sweet voice from earlier.

Adrian’s heart pounded. He felt that he could do this. He smiled. He leapt into the battle with Ladybug.

Once Ladybug called her Lucky Charm, the rest just played out on its own. Adrian followed her lead and protected her when he could.

“Okay the Akuma is in his right hand. We just need to get it open.” Ladybug said when they were side by side. Adrian looked at her.

“Akuma?”

“Hm? Didn’t your Kwami tell you about that?”

“Oh…” Adrian remembered Plagg trying to tell him something before the transformation. That was probably it. “Guess we didn’t have time. But late is better than never.”

“Right. So I have to get the Akuma and purify it. Only Ladybug can do it apparently. The Akuma is usually hidden in an object that the person under its influence has. For this guy, it’s in his right hand. I destroy the paper, I get the Akuma.”

“Got a plan?”

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug shouted and tossed her- yo-yo?- into the air. It came back down with another object. A parachute. She quickly looked around and seemed to already have a plan.

“Follow my lead.” she said and took off.

After a few minutes of fighting, the Akuma was captured. Ladybug used her gifts and cleared up the damaged caused by it. The red specks of magic flew through the city fixing everything. Even a building that had collapsed. Wow! Amazing. Ladybug made a great speech to the people about who they were and that they were going to protect Paris with everything they’ve got.

“I never got your name by the way.” Ladybug said, looking at him.

“Oh, it’s Ad- uh-” Right. He _wasn’t_ Adrian right now. He was someone else. But who?

That’s it!

“I’m Chat Noir. Nice to meet you.”

“You too. I’m Ladybug. Looks like we’re partners from now on. Hopefully the next battle won’t be anytime soon though.”

“Yeah no kidding. A lot of people were affected today.”

“Including us.” Some beeps interrupted their conversation. Chat looked at his ring. It was beeping and it looked like a battery draining…

“We’re about to transform back into our civilian forms. We should go. Neither of us can know each other’s identities.”

“Oh. Uh, see ya then.”

“See ya. Bug out.” Ladybug tossed her yo-yo into the air and swung away. Cool. Chat was about to leave for home as well, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see the boy from before.

“You were great! Looks like Paris has its very own superheroes.”

Chat couldn’t help the blush that began appearing on his face. What did this boy do to him? It’s like he had already reverted back to Adrian.

“Y-yeah looks like.” He stammered. Shit. He couldn’t stammer. Chat Noir didn’t do that, Adrian did. Man…

The boy smiled. “Guess I’ll see ya around huh?”

“Sure yeah. Yep.” Chat said. “You’ll see me, I’ll see you… uh, passing by…”

_Beep, beep!_

Shit. He didn’t want to leave, but...

“Like I said, see ya. Better hide before you transform in front of everyone here.” The boy winked at him making his blush redder.

“R-right. Bye.” he said quickly and took off.

Chat crawled into his bedroom and transformed into Adrian. Adrian leaned his back against the wall and sank to the floor with a sigh. He was exhausted. Not just from the battle, from his emotions. That boy made him feel such strange things. It was so confusing!

“Hungry… need cheese…” Plagg wined from the floor. Adrian held back a sigh. He picked Plagg up and brought him over to the cheese platter that still sat on the table. Once by the cheese, the little god started stuffing himself like crazy.

“I knew you could do it kid.” Plagg’s words were muffled by cheese.

Adrian sighed. He _did_ do it. As Chat Noir. Not as Adrian. He was almost a different person until he talked to that boy again. Hm. That boy…

Shit, he _still_ didn’t know his name damn it!


	2. Chat's Bad Luck Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's having a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: PHYSICAL ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER!! Read at your own risk!

Nino sighed as he sat with the others in the park. It was the next day after school, and after the weird Stoneheart thing. Adrien, their new classmate, was doing a photo-shoot nearby at one of the fountains. The guy was so different. Nino's mind drifted to yesterday’s classroom events. The way Adrien acted… it was odd to say the least. As a rich model, Nino had originally thought that Adrien would be similar to Chloe. But boy was he wrong. Those two couldn’t be more opposite. It was like Adrien had no social skills. On TV he seemed pretty normal. He needed other opinions to be sure though.

“Hey, what do you guys think of Adrien?” Nino asked, getting the other's attention. They looked over at the model.

“He seems nice. Nicer than I thought…” Marinette said. “Maybe I should bake him something as more of an apology...”

“He seemed a little awkward if you ask me. Not exactly what you'd expect of a model.” Alya commented with a head tilt.

“Yeah something was… different about him. Not in a bad way, just… I don’t know. It's like he never knew what to do when people talked to him.” Nino said.

“That's exactly what it was.” Rose piped up. “I saw the look in his eyes. He didn’t understand why we were helping him. He must have been raised to think a certain way, or maybe he's autistic or something. But the best thing we can do is just be there for him. Help him understand.”

“And that's why I love you. You always know how to help people.” Juleka hugged her girlfriend lovingly.

“I wonder what his home life is like. We should get to know him.” Marinette said. The group all agreed. Adrien seemed like a good person. He just seemed to lack the social skills most kids have at their age. It was strange, but these kids were willing to help their new friend adjust and understand. Miss. Bustier had mentioned that he had been home schooled until now. Nino and The others had asked if she knew anything about him. But that was all she knew other than what the general public knew about the model.

* * *

 After a few seconds, Adrien noticed them looking over. He blushed and gave a small smile. The others smiled back and Marinette waved.

“Oh I just remembered, my brother Luka had said that he met Adrian the other day.” Juleka said.

“And?” Marinette asked.

“Luka said that Adrien seemed really shy. He barely spoke, but when they saw an old man fall, Adrien helped him up without a second thought.”

“So… he's shy, but puts others before himself. We should ask him to hang out with us when his photo-shoot is done!” Alya said excitedly.

“Yeah! Great idea. We're all here anyway.” Nino said. Adrien finally felt the blush on his face fade. Luckily that happened _after_ the photo-shoot was finished. They'd been watching apparently. He didn’t mind really. Lots of people tended to watch. He only felt embarrassed because it seemed as though they wanted to be his friend. Today they kept by him until the end. It was strange. He hadn’t talked much. Most of the time they talked about what they were going to do after school, or movies, or homework. Adrian didn’t have the same lifestyle to give opinions. But he enjoyed listening to the others.

“Hey Adrien!” he turned to see Nino smiling at him. The others not far behind. “Wanna hang out with us?”

“Huh? Now?” Adrien looked at Nathalie. Nathalie looked over at the group. She seemed to be analyzing them. Just like his father would have done.

“Very well. You'll be picked up at six for dinner. Your Chinese instructor canceled anyway.” Natalie said with a nod. Adrien couldn’t believe it. He was _free_ for at least two hours!

“Cool! We were just gonna hang out here. It's too beautiful out to do anything else!” Marinette said smiling. Natalie nodded and she left with the photographer.

“Hey you guys see my new blog?” Alya said.

“The one about Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Rose asked.

“Yeah, that footage is really cool!” Marinette said.

“Footage?” Adrien asked. He wasn’t sure about this conversation. Since well… _he_ had been Chat Noir. He wasn’t sure if he could lie to them. These people… his… friends?

“Yeah! Here. Let me bring it up.” Alya took out her phone and showed him the video. She had mostly caught Chat on screen because he had been closer to their group. He didn’t remember Alya being there, but maybe she had just arrived for the action. He watched the footage of him stopping the car from hitting them.

“Chat Noir was amazing! And Ladybug! We have two cool heroes!” Rose said.

Adrien tried to hold back the blush on his face when they praised Chat. He couldn’t give them any reason to think he was Chat.

“So, Adrien, what do you think of them?” Nino asked.

“O-oh. Uh, they’re… cool. I-I don’t know about Chat Noir though.”

“Why not?” Rose asked. “He totally saved us yesterday! It was so cool!”

“Uh… he…” Adrien had to think of _something_ . _Think, think, think!_ “He was kind of late to the battle. Ladybug and Stoneheart were already at the Eiffel Tower.”

“Heroes can’t be on time all the time. They have civilian lives too, maybe he was just caught up with something and couldn’t get away.” Marinette suggested. That made it seem less bad… only Adrien knew the truth so he couldn’t feel better. He was caught up with denying Plagg and insisting that he couldn’t be a hero. He still wasn’t sure if he could do it. There was so much pressure. A different kind of pressure than the one he was used to by now. As Adrien the pressure he felt was that he had to be absolutely perfect for his father. He knew he had failed though. His father seemed to never… _love him_. As Chat the pressure was saving everyone making sure no one was hurt, and stopping the Akuma.

“I guess…” Adrien muttered.

They spent the rest of the two hours chatting about unimportant things. Adrien knew they were trying to get to know him, but he wasn’t sure if it was worth it. He didn’t do much outside of his lessons. He never had the _time._ He was either in a lesson, or doing homework. This was the first time in forever he had actual free time. It was… strange really. He'd never really gone out of his routine. Sometimes he played video games, but that was mostly at night when he couldn’t sleep.

“Man, gotta jet.” Juleka said after a while. Adrien hadn’t realized that it was already quarter to six. He almost didn’t want to leave, but he _was_ hungry.

“Already?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah, Luka wants the band to practice tonight. See ya.” Juleka and Rose left. Soon Nino and Alya had to leave for their home as well, and it was just him and Marinette.

They'd gotten off on the wrong foot, but Adrien had quickly grown to like her. She was kind, reasonable, and wanted everyone to be happy.

“Hey Adrien, do you mind if I ask what your home situation is like? You don’t have to be too detailed.” Marinette asked suddenly.

Adrien thought about it. No one had asked him that before. It was… lonely. His father was barely around and Nathalie wasn’t exactly motherly. Plagg was new but he couldn’t really tell Marinette _that_.

“It's… not that interesting really.” he said.

Marinette gave a small frown, but moved on. “What do you like to do for fun?”

“I-I don’t do much actually. I never really have the time. I'm either doing a photo-shoot, homework, or I'm in one of my other lessons.”

“Huh. About the photo-shoots… do you like them?”

“I’ve been doing them my whole life.”

“But do you like it?”

Adrien paused. He'd never thought about it before. It was just another thing in his schedule. Sure some days it was hard, and sometimes he was awkward with fans. But… did he like it?

Not really.

His photographer was really picky. Not unfriendly, but… annoying. Sometimes his legs or arms fell asleep after holding a pose for so long. He had to smile most of the time even when he didn’t feel like it. He felt like it was all fake. Like _he_ was fake.

“I-I don’t really. But I don’t have a choice. I model my father's new designs.”

“So he forced you? He's got the money, why not hire someone?” Marinette frowned. Adrien looked down. He didn’t know how to answer that without making his father look bad. He knew his father cared… at least, he thought he did. Sometimes he wondered. Especially when-

_No._

He couldn’t go there. Not here. Not with someone else here.

“I think he wants me to take over the business. It's always been a family thing. His mother was in charge before him. Now it's going to be my turn.”

“Do you want to be in fashion? I mean- _I_ do. But do _you_?”

He didn’t. He'd take anything over the fashion industry. _Anything_.

“No. But like I said, I don’t have a choice.”

“Well, well. Look what we have here.” The two turned to see Chloe smirking. “Looks like the new kid already got himself a girlfriend. How _sweet_.”

“Ugh. Chloe bug off. That’s lame even for you. We’re not even siting that close to each other.” Marinette sighed with an eye roll. Chloe narrowed her eyes.

“Please, if anyone’s lame it’s you, klutz, and the push over.”

Adrien glanced away, feeling small. Marinette stood up. She looked furious. Adrien hadn’t seen that look on her before. It was kind of scary. He was glad he wasn’t on the receiving end of it.

“He is _not_ a pushover. You don’t have the right to call him names.”

Adrien blushed and looked down. He didn’t necessarily agree with that. He let his dad push him around all the time. He’d never once stood up to him. Or anyone for that matter. Too afraid of being a failure.

“ _Really_ . Well, I can honestly say, that’s not how his daddy sees it. Aren’t I right _Adrikins_ ? But you can’t seem to live up to his expectations anyway. He’s always super pissed about something. Perhaps you should do everyone a favour and disappear. Like your _mother_? She couldn’t handle your dad’s glorious designs anyway.”

Adrien and Marinette gasped. She _didn’t_ just insult his _mother_ that was _missing._ No one knows what happened to her. She was just… gone. Adrien only has a few memories of her, and from what he recalls, she was the best damn mother he could ever ask for! Adrien stepped closer to Chloe, who barely flinched.

“Chloe. Insult me and everyone else all you like, but never, _never_ insult my _mother_ . She was a better person than you’ll _ever_ be. You’re nothing but a spoiled bitch.”

Chloe glared at him, but didn’t say anything. She huffed and walked away. There was a few seconds of silence before Marinette spoke and Adrien calmed down.

“That was amazing Adrien! I can’t believe Chloe stooped that low. She’s a total bitch like you said, but I didn’t think she’d ever go _that_ far. I’m sorry. About your mother. About Chloe. Just… I’m sorry.” Marinette frowned and looked down. Adrien looked at her, surprised. What’d she have to be sorry about? None of this was her fault.

“Marinette, you don’t have to be sorry about this. It’s not your fault. Some people… they’re just mean. Sometimes there’s just no helping them. As for my mother… she disappeared when I was two. I barely remember her. But what I _do_ remember, she was the best.”

“I can’t imagine losing someone so important like that. A-and not even knowing what happened. I know it’s not my fault, and I’m not pitying you or anything, but I’m still sorry that it happened.”

“I get it. Thanks. Not too many people have said that genuinely to me.”

Adrien held back a gasp as Marinette pulled him in for a tight hug. After a moment, Adrien hugged back, relishing the moment. He barely gets hugs like this. Or at all. It was… really nice.

“What was that for?” he asked once they pulled apart. Marinette smiled widely.

“You’re an amazing person Adrien. I just… felt like you deserved it.”

Adrien blushed, but smiled, making Marinette giggle.

_Honk!_

Adrien looked up to see his ride there. “I have to go. Um, bye.”

“See ya…” Marinette said quietly.

* * *

Marinette watched as Adrien climbed into the car and it drove off. She sighed and started to make her way home as well. Adrien's life seemed to be planned out for him without and consideration for him. That wasn’t right. On top of that, having been practically locked up his whole life… Adrien must be lonely. And Chloe is absolutely _no_ help. She almost never is. Marinette couldn’t imagine growing up in such a place. She wondered how often he saw his father. She'd find a way to help him no matter how hard it might get. And she had a feeling it was going to be very tough for him…

* * *

Adrien walked through the doors to see his father looking angry. Just behind him stood Nathalie looking stern, yet slightly guilty. What happened? What did he do wrong this time? The air was thick with disappointment and just plain anger. Adrien tried not to shiver in fear.

“Father?”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him.

“What did I tell you the day before your first day of public school?”

Adrien swallowed nervously. What did he do wrong? He felt Plagg move in the pocket he was in inside his shirt.

“I told you, to come straight home and do your homework. You had a photo-shoot, but afterwards the butler was supposed to take you straight home.”

Adrien paled. Nathalie had said it was alright for him to be with friends! Had she lied? Purposely got him in trouble? Adrien felt betrayed, but a little more scared. What if they both just hated him that much?

“You were _not_ to stay out for two hours without a word! You must ask permission. Even then, it will be _no_.”

“F-father- I-I…” Adrien stammered.

“What did I tell you about stuttering Adrien?”

He couldn’t help it. Adrien did that when he was nervous or scared. Adrien backed up until his back hit the door. Gabriel walked forward until he was only mere inches away.

Gabriel backhanded Adrien's face _hard_ in one swift motion. Adrien tumbled to the floor, his cheek stinging like hell. He fought the tears that threatened to fall. He couldn’t cry in front of him. He glanced down to see Plagg gazing up at Gabriel furiously. Though he was still out of sight thankfully. Adrien hadn’t seen the little guy look so pissed off before. Adrien figured that Plagg was angry at him for being weak. He knew he couldn’t be a hero. He's not worth it.

Gabriel grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the wall. His father's face was about an inch away. Adrien tried not to shake in fear. It was hard.

“Sir-" Nathalie started but Gabriel glared at her.

“If I find that either you or the butler had anything to do with this- you'll be fired. I'll make sure you'd never get hired again. Do I make myself _clear_?”

Adrien's eyes widened. But he didn’t doubt the truth in his father's words.

Nathalie shut her mouth and stepped back, looking stoic and stern. Her face was a mask.

Gabriel turned back to him. Adrien froze with fear. He knew what was next. It happened each time he did something wrong. He felt Plagg tense up, knowing how scared he was.

Plagg didn’t know what the hell was happening. Well, he _did_ know that Gabriel was abusive as hell! Adrien didn’t deserve any of the shit that was happening to him! The kid was scared out of his mind right now, Plagg had to think of something, but he couldn’t reveal himself to Gabriel or Nathalie.

“Nathalie.  The closet.”

“F-father please!” Adrien cried. Gabriel shoved Adrien towards Nathalie who grabbed Adrien’s wrist tightly. Plagg couldn’t tell if the tightness was due to fear, or if it was on purpose. Had she really let Adrien get in trouble like that? Or was it just an accident? She started to say something to Gabriel before he cut her off, threatening her career. Maybe Gabriel was abusing both of them, or everyone around him? Plagg wasn’t sure at this point, it was too early to tell. Nathalie threw Adrien under the bus pretty damn quickly. She dragged the kid, who was still begging and panicking, up the stairs. At first Plagg had thought they were going to his bedroom. Nope. Nathalie stopped at a door in the hallway. A door so bolted down, Plagg would have thought they kept a safe in there.

They didn’t keep a safe in there.

They kept _Adrien_ in there.

Nathalie unlocked and opened the door with ease, surprising because it seemed incredibly heavy. Perhaps Nathalie was stronger than she looked. She _did_ work for _Gabriel_ after all. Plagg barely held back a gasp as the room itself was three feet by two feet. It was just barely a closet! What would they have put in there other than Adrien, shoes? Or… A horrifying thought occurred to Plagg. What if it was built _for_ Adrien?! What if Gabriel had always had this in mind for punishment?

Hawk Moth can go suck a dick, Plagg just found a worse enemy, and it was Adrien’s _father_.

Nathalie pushed Adrien inside and he gave a loud shaky gasp as he hit the wall.

“N-Nathalie!”

Adrien was having a full on panic attack now. Plagg had to fucking _do_ something damn it! He flew out of the pocket just as Nathalie closed the door. It was pitch black, and Plagg decided to shine some light. Literally. He summoned his strength and a green glow shone all around his tiny body. Adrien had his eyes closed, so he didn’t see but Plagg wanted him to know he was there. Before doing anything, Plagg removed the ring from Adrien’s finger. He didn’t want to risk Adrien saying “Claws Out” and revealing himself as Chat Noir. Even though he could totally use that freedom right now. It was way too risky. Plagg rested on Adrien’s cheek- not in the river of tears of course- hopefully that would make it clearer that he was there. That Adrien wasn’t alone this time.

“Adrien, listen to me. I’m here with you. You’re not alone.” Plagg said softly into Adrien’s ear.

“P-P-la- Plagg…”

“Yeah. Me, Plagg. I’m right here. Just listen to me. Focus on my voice.”

Plagg tried to talk Adrien through the attack. Luckily he’d learned quite a bit about panic attacks from his master. He might come across as a lazy, cheese loving cat, that just wants to have a fun time, but really he knew just as much as Tikki and the others. He was just as wise and he’d grown to care about Adrien. Despite only knowing him for a couple of days. He was a good kid, kind hearted, and wanted everyone around him to be happy. Even if it meant putting his own happiness aside. Plagg wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get Adrien out of this mess. He could do a lot of things, but persuasion wasn’t his best skill. And Adrien had been living like this for years. This was going to be a challenging situation.

Wondering how much time had passed, Plagg looked at Adrien’s watch. It was almost midnight! They’ve been here for almost six hours! Adrien had to be exhausted. Panic attacks always took so much energy.

“Still here pal. Still here. See? Look at me.”

“P-Plagg?”

Adrien sniffed a few times, and tears were still coming down. He blinked quickly, getting used to the darkness. His breathing was still off, but the worst of the attack was over. Adrien sighed.

“I told you, you were wrong about me. I-I can’t be a hero. What hero breaks down i-in a closet?”

Plagg's eyes widened. “Hey, hey. Listen to me kid. Tons of heroes have PTSD. Lots of them get stuck in tight places. Like closets. Being a hero isn’t a walk in the park, but you _can_ be one. You became one the moment you became Chat Noir.”

“I-I don’t know Plagg. That was one time.”

“And you saved everyone.”

“Ladybug saved everyone. I just-"

“Protected her, _helped_ her, helped save the day!”

Adrien sighed and looked down. If he saved the day, then how come he didn’t feel like he did? If he saved the day and helped Ladybug, how come he felt like he wasn’t needed? Why'd he feel like a burden?

“If that's true, then why don’t I feel like a hero?” Adrien said quietly. He rested his head on his knees. He closed his eyes wishing all of this pain would just go away. He wished he could be good enough. He wished he could be more. He wished… he wished he _could_ be a hero.

“Adrien…” Plagg floated down and floated just in front of Adrien's face. “You don’t feel like a hero because you're getting abused. Your father is making you feel that way on purpose. He's definitely _no_ hero. He's a villain. You haven’t done anything wrong. Plus, you’re not alone. You've got me. Ladybug. The kids from school. We're all here by your side.”

“B-But they don’t _know_ me!”

“But they _want_ to get to know you. They _want_ to be your friend! Adrien, you're the kindest person I've ever met. You don’t deserve this abuse. Please try to see that. See that you're not alone. That you deserve happiness. You deserve to be a _hero_.”

Adrien closed his eyes and buried his face in his arms. He wanted to believe. He did.

“I-It's h-hard.”

“I know. You've lived one way your whole life. Old habits die hard. But prove to your father you're not just a doll to be put up for display. Show him you're not a doormat to be walked over.”

There was silence for a few minutes. The only sound was Adrien's sniffs from crying. They weren’t as bad now. But he was still crying and Plagg would do his damn hardest to stop them from ever falling again. Seeing Adrien like this- broken- was painful. Ever since they combined into one being, Chat Noir, he began feeling everything Adrien felt. All of the anxiety, fear and sadness. There was barely any happiness or joy. The only times Plagg felt that was when Adrien was with his friends, and _especially_ with that guitar boy. That was the most happiness Adrien had felt in the past couple of days. Plagg would get Adrien that happiness again if it killed him.

“H-How do I even do that?” Adrien said after a while. “I don’t even know how to socialize properly. How would I prove myself?”

“We can work on that. I can guide you through this. I'll get you out of this abuse.”

Adrien sniffed again, and the tears slowed down even more. That was a good sign. Then Adrien nodded.

“O-Okay.”

“Atta boy! That's the hero of Paris.”

“I'm still not a hero.”

“Baby steps. You'll get there eventually.” Plagg shrugged. He flew over and hugged Adrien's non-bruised cheek. “Now try and get some sleep. They're not gonna let you out of here until morning are they?”

Adrien sighed and shook his head. Usually the door opened, and Nathalie walked him to his bedroom. Sometimes she woke him up if he'd fallen asleep, but that was rare. He was plagued with nightmares. They were usually about getting abandoned and failing to live up to his father's expectations. He was used to them by now, used to living on very little sleep. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms that were folded across his knees. Soon he felt the exhaustion take over and drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Plagg stood guard, seeing as he didn’t really _need_ to sleep. He liked it, but now was not the time. He needed to watch over Adrien. Shake  him out of a nightmare if one got a hold of him. Plagg flew up and landed on Adrien’s head. Now he played the waiting game until morning.

* * *

The next morning, Marinette was actually early for once. There was barely anyone there yet! She went to her locker on the second floor, and grabbed her necessary books, and headed to her first class. In the halls, her eyes searched around for her friends. She didn’t spot them, as they probably weren’t there yet, but she spotted Chloe. Sabrina wasn’t here yet either it seemed. That was odd for her, but Marinette didn’t think on it too long. Those two were _not_ her problem. She almost ignored Chloe as usual, but realized- Chloe wasn’t at _her_ locker. Her locker was downstairs. Strange. She ducked behind the nearest corner, she pulled out her phone and started recording and watched. Who’s locker was that? Chloe was putting something in it, uh oh. Who pissed her off this time? What was she putting in the locker? It was a bag of… what was that, dirt? Usually Chloe never got her hands dirty. Marinette frowned and began trying to figure out whose locker that was. She couldn’t stand there anymore.

Marinette held the phone in a position where it wouldn’t be obvious that she was recording and stormed over to Chloe.

“Hey. Just what do you think you’re doing?! Putting dirt into someone’s locker isn’t funny.”

Chloe scoffed. “Relax Humpty Dumpty, it’s just a _prank_. They don’t even have important stuff in there. It’s all school related.”

Marinette glared. “That _is_ important stuff. How can you be so stupid?”

“Ugh. Please. It’s _dirt_ , not _mud_ . It didn’t ruin anything. Besides, they need to learn to _respect_ those that are above them.”

Marinette practically growled. But she had to keep her cool. She didn’t want _herself_ to become a bully. “You just don’t know what you’re doing do you? You’re purposely _hurting_ people. It might not be physical Chloe, but a lot of the time emotional pain is much, _much_ worse. If you continue down this path you’re probably going to end up being a bitter person. Not a happy one. Fear isn’t respect.”

“Oh please. What do you know?”

With that said, Chloe stocked off, throwing the bag that was once filled with dirt into the nearest trash can. She held her nose high in disgust at Marinette and threw one last scoff her way.

Perhaps Adrien was right. There are some people in the world that just _don’t_ learn anything from their actions. Marinette sighed and stopped her phone from recording. She’ll have to wait until the person comes to their locker, she won’t just break in.

“You want me to unlock it so we can clean it up before the person gets here?” Tikki asked from her hiding spot.

“Hm. No. I’ll just wait for them to come and help them as much as I can. Then we’ll go to the principle and show them the video as proof of Chloe’s bullying. She’s not getting away with this.”

“She’d better not. I hope she gets what she deserves.” Tikki let out a frustrated huff. It was more cute than frightening, given how cute she really is.

“So do I. Now I we just have to play the waiting game and hope the person is actually here today.” Marinette sighed and leaned against the locker full of dirt. A few minutes later, Alya saw her and walked over.

“Hey girl. What’s up? How come your standing at Adrien’s locker?” Alya asked with a head tilt. Marinette gasped.

“Adrien’s locker?! Oh no!”

This was all because he’d called her a bitch wasn’t it? That bitch!

“Why? You leave a flirty note in the wrong one?” Alya smirked. Marinette would have laughed had the situation not be as serious as it was.

“No, no, no! Chloe! Ugh. I didn’t know whose locker this was, and Chloe had just filled it all up wit dirt. As a _‘prank’._ God! This is all because he’d called her a bitch yesterday!”

Alya gasped. “Whoa! I knew she was a bully but come on! You have proof it was her?” Marinette showed her the video. “That bitch. Wait. Adrien, _our_ Adrien called her a bitch yesterday?”

“She insulted his missing mother. Told him to disappear just like her.”

“I don’t normally say this, but _fuck_ Chloe. I’d like it if _she’d_ disappear!”

“Right? We have to find Adrien.”

“You find Adrien. I’ll stay here in case he comes.”

“Right. Okay. I’ll be back.”

Marinette took off without looking back. She checked each floor, twice, but couldn’t find him. Class was going to start in ten minutes. Where was he? He was usually here early like she was today. Weird.  His father didn’t change his mind and started homeschooling him again did he? Adrien need this! He needed friends that were by his side. He needed the socialization as well! Something told Marinette that wasn’t the case though.

“Wonder where he is. Something doesn’t feel right.” Tiki said, peeking out from the purse.

“I know what you mean. I’ve looked everywhere. Even each of the boy’s bathrooms. Maybe he’s with Alya?” Marinette started heading back, but something also told her that he wouldn’t be there. Adrien was going to either miss first period, the morning, or he wasn’t coming back. On the plus side, if he wasn’t coming back, Chloe’s bullying would land on his guardians and or the teachers. Possibly get her detention once Marinette showed them the video. That was the only plus side though.

Marinette sighed as she walked up to Alya who was still standing alone by the locker.

“He’s not here?”

Marinette shook her head.

“This isn't good Alya. What if he’s being homeschooled again, or he’s sick, or- or-"

“Right there.”

“Huh?”

Marinette turned around to see Adrien walking towards them with Nino at his side. Something still didn’t seem right though. Adrien was trying to hide it, but he seemed sad. Marinette wondered if something happened between him and his father. Other than that, he seemed normal.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Nino smiled.

Adrien merely smiled. Or at least, tried to smile. It was more of a grimace. Marinette couldn’t stop wondering what happened.

“Chloe is what’s up. As a _‘prank’_ she filled Adrien’s locker up with dirt.” Alya explain bitterly.

Adrien’s eyes widened and Nino gasped.

“I knew she was mean but come on! Got proof?” he asked. Marinette showed them the video.

Adrien remained quiet. His eyes said that he was worried and nervous.

“I… thanks for trying.” Adrien finally said quietly. He didn't say much more. Marinette became more worried. He was quieter than usual. Something was definitely wrong.

The three of them helped Adrien clean up the dirt. It was tough, but manageable. Marinette was really thankful that Chloe hadn't used mud instead. Everything would have been ruined. They managed to save his things though. It was mostly folks and a few binders. It was still a pain though. Alya had grabbed a garbage bag from a supply closet and held it under the locker as the dirt spilled out. One of the teachers was walking by and Marinette explained the situation. Chloe was going to receive a month’s worth of detention.

* * *

Adrien was doing his best to hide his feelings that were still shaken from the night before. He could see that Marinette was worried about him, but he wasn’t sure if it was because she could see the truth, or because of Chloe. Speaking of whom, he expected her to be mad at him after the day before. But he _didn’t_ expect her to do this. He didn’t know how to feel about it. Mad, worried that she’ll try something else, sad… he decided to be numb about the situation. To try to ignore whatever he felt about it.

The rest of the day was normal. The teacher that had talked to them talked to her, and she glared at Adrien and his friends as she walked by them. Something told him she was going to be more sneaky if she tried again. He tried to not think about it. He just wanted to go home to his room and be alone. Things weren’t so complicated there. He was away from his father, and away from people he saw at school. He could think, feed Plagg cheese, and _breathe_.

By the end of the day, he was exhausted. He considered asking Nathalie if she could cancel fencing, but decided against it. He’d do his best. He didn’t think he could face Nathalie again so soon. He didn’t want his father more upset with him either.

Adrien walked into the changing room and saw that he was alone. He let his mask fall and sighed. Plagg flew out from his hiding spot and rested on his shoulder.

“You sure this is a good idea? You’re exhausted. You shouldn't overexert yourself.” Plagg said worriedly. He seemed to always be worried about Adrien. It was a new feeling for him.

“I won’t be able to face Nathalie so soon, Plagg. And I can’t have my father angry at me for missing fencing. I’ve done photo-shoots with less energy. I’ll be fine.”

“The photo-shoots require _emotional_ energy. This requires _physical_ energy. It’ll be harder to keep up. You might pass out in the middle of the lesson. You shouldn’t do this Adrien.”

Plagg flew up and sat in his locker. Adrien sighed. He knew Plagg was right but… he’d fall into a deep pit of anxiety if he saw Nathalie. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get out of it. Even with Plagg by his side talking him down. No, he’ll just have to get through this. Maybe they wouldn’t do too much physical work today.

Adrien was wrong about that one. It was all physical. Damn it. Why’d fencing have to be _today_?

“Alright.” the coach said about half way through. Adrien was ready pass out. “Just practice what we’ve been doing with a partner. Adrien, can I see you for a moment?”

Uh oh. Adrien swallowed but walked over. His legs felt like jelly. His whole _body_ felt like jelly. He took off his helmet and looked up at the coach.

“Adrien, you’re off your game today. You’re tired. Are you getting sick?”

“Oh, n-no sir. I’m fine.”

“You sure don’t look fine. Sit the rest of the lesson out. You need the rest. You probably shouldn’t have come today. Why did you?”

“I can’t miss a lesson sir.”

“I’m sure you can afford to miss _one_ lesson. Especially if you’re not physically up for it. Pushing yourself like this is dangerous. Don’t try it again. You’ll only feel the karma after.”

“Yes sir…” Adrien said. He winced as he walked over to the side bench and sat down. He _knew_ Plagg had been right. But he just… _couldn’t_ go home. Or ditch. He wasn’t the ditching type anyway, even if he had a normal life.

After the lesson Adrien began the wait for his ride home. Nathalie had mentioned that he’d be a bit late as he was picking something up for his father. That was fine. Adrien could wait to go home. He sighed quietly. Plagg poked his head out from his pocket.

“Didn’t I tell you? Now you’re coach is probably going to tell your father, and he’ll know anyway.”

Adrien groaned. He didn’t think about that. But his coach _had_ called before. He was only trying to help, and his father wanted to know how his lessons were going. Adrien closed his eyes for a few seconds. He just wanted a normal life. Was that too much to ask?

“Rough practice?”

Adrien nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked over to see the boy from before. Adrien blushed lightly as he realized he’d been staring. He hadn’t answered his question.

“Um, kind of. I-I’m okay though.” he said quickly.

The boy smiled and sat down next to him. “I’m Luka by the way. Luka Couffine. My sister is in a few of your classes, Juleka.”

“O-oh. Y-yeah! Juleka. She’s- cool.” Adrien said, trying to sound normal. He still stuttered though. What was it about this boy that made him do that?

Luka. That was his name. Adrien smiles. It suited him. He turned to the older boy only to see him frowning at him. Had he done something wrong?

“Are you sure your okay? Your heart song says otherwise.”

Adrien didn’t know what to say to that. Luka was right, he wasn’t totally okay. But he couldn’t say why.

“M-my heart song?”

He wasn’t exactly changing the subject on purpose. He was curious. Cats were curious okay?

“I can hear music coming from people’s hearts. I… I know it’s strange, but true. And yours is… I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but it’s- sad. Sadder than the last time we met.”

Adrien looked down. He wasn’t sure if he could explain why this was. Or if he wanted to explain it. Suddenly Luka lifted his head up. Adrien looked up to see him giving a small smile. Adrien blushed at the close contact.

“You don’t have to explain it. Just know that your friends want you to be okay. So do I for that matter. We’re here for you. That’s what friends are for. Huh…” Luka turned Adrien’s head a bit to the left. He stroked his thumb lightly over his cheek. Adrien winced as he touched the bruise. Uh oh. He sees it doesn’t he? His makeup must have been smeared from his sweat. Shit!

“Adrien, who did this to you?” Luka asked seriously. It was the first time he’d seen him so serious. Adrien pulled away despite missing the warmth.

“I-I just f-fell. T-that’s all.”

Adrien saw his ride pull up and stood up. “I-I have to go. Bye Luka.”

“Adrien-”

Adrien left before Luka could say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought that was a good place to end. It was already pretty long. :) *Sigh...* Why do we do these things to are fave characters?  
> Also I love the idea of Luka being able to hear music coming from people's hearts so I borrowed that headcannon. I hope no one minds.  
> I realize that Adrien's bad luck might have already existed before Chat but... eh... details.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, I've just decided to rewrite this. Good thing it's only a couple of chapters right? lol But yeah. I just wasn't feeling it. (There's really no other reason.) Not sure when I'll have it ready, but this is just a heads up. :) Feel free to read any of my other stories in the mean time if you want more from me!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Leave a comment and a kudos if you want more! :D
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
